


this time,  i'm sure i can say goodnight

by tokyolovejunkie



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolovejunkie/pseuds/tokyolovejunkie
Summary: It’s because they’re such simple words that I kept clinging on not being able to say them.-morisou fic with lyrics from panorama.soara doesn't exist in this fic
Relationships: Arihara Morihito/Kagurazaka Soushi
Kudos: 6





	this time,  i'm sure i can say goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> lyric translations are from ryota!   
> this fic is pretty short;; maybe its a little confusing too?
> 
> anyway enjoy i love these pining idiots

-

_Let’s close our eyes and look at this dream that’s what’s left of a miracle._

-

There's always been that longing feeling, of that person inside of Soushi's mind. Seeing him in his dreams just wasn't enough.. he wanted to meet him. The beautiful man that wore glasses on his face, Soushi eternally wanted to tell him 'I love you, I love you' over and over again, and to hold him in his embrace at night, the time he would always meet him.

Knowing he would meet him again tonight, Soushi turned over in his bed and drifted off.

-

_This time, I’m sure I’ll be able to say “Good night.”_

-

"Soushi! I'm happy to see you again. How was your day today?" The male of his desire sat on the fence in front of the amusement park. 

"Ah, did I keep you waiting? Sorry, I had a long day. How was yours, Mori?" Shifting to sit beside him, Soushi climbed on the fence.

"Hmm ~ it was alright. Sora was having trouble with his grades again.." 

"Ahaha ~ I see. Let's go? No matter how many times we go here together, I'm glad now that I can with you." Leading the way, Soushi walked towards the empty park.

Like a daily occurence, Mori fiddled with his hands as he followed Soushi, wanting to tell him, wanting to say something, wanting to confess his feelings.

-

_I can’t put it into words but what’s lying in my heart is…_

_Please stay by my side..!_

-

In following their routine, they finished by sitting on the ferris wheel, Mori resting his head on Soushi's shoulder.

-

_It’s because they’re such simple words that_

_I kept clinging on not being able to say them._

-

"Thank you for being with me again tonight, Mori." 

"It's always fun with you, Soushi ~" Smiling at each other, their hands brushed, and it felt like an electric shock..

"A-Ah, I think I'll be waking up soon. See you another time, Mori ~" Waving, the two parted ways.

-

_I wished for a night that would never end._

-

Soushi woke from his dream, the startling sound of his alarm ringing again. _If only I could tell you directly, a true goodnight before we sleep together.._

Getting up, he faced the day again, longing to be able to touch Mori and tell him how much he loves him.

-

_Even if we wake up, I’ll always believe in your voice._

-

Though usually the dreams were the same, just casually chatting with Mori and walking about the theme park together, tonight's dream felt.. off. It felt wrong.

Mori didn't appear in his dream at all, for the first time in months.

-

_I can’t help but love you no matter what happens._

-

Soushi woke up startled, the shock of Mori not appearing had him worried. Did something happen to him? Or did he just not sleep at all?

_Please, I still haven't found you yet…!_

…

Even after trying to go through the day without worrying about Mori, Soushi found it almost impossible. Well how could he not? He loved Mori.. yet the words would never escape him. And he regretted it so much, not being able to tell Mori how much he loved him. Not being able to tell Mori how much he felt connected to him. Not being able to share the touch of their lips.

He hoped he'd be able to see him again, to be able to hold him even if it's just a dream, even if he couldn't feel Mori's warmth.

-

_A swaying and flowing panorama,_

_I want to embrace it._

-

It's been three months since Soushi last saw Mori. 

The season's passed into winter, and even then…

Soushi longed for Mori's warmth. 

Were his hands soft or rough? Did they feel warm or cold? 

Would his cheeks glow bright red in the cold, or would it be because Soushi made him flustered? 

Does Mori instinctively seek out anyone else's warmth, or does he keep to himself?

Soushi wanted all the answers.. he wanted to experience them for himself. Though the possibilities still raced in his head, what if Mori moved on? If Mori doesn't even exist? Did he love him back the way Soushi did?

Yet.. 

-

_Even if these whispers make the rain feel wrong, my feelings won’t be destroyed._

-

Soushi slipped into the busy cafe and ordered his usual coffee, pulling out his work on the table. Sighing, he racked his brain trying to figure out what to write next…

"Cold, isn't it?" 

The sudden voice over his shoulder made him jump, and yet he recognised that voice.

He looked up into the green eyes of the person that greeted him, and he fell in love all over again.

-

_This time for sure… Good night._

-

"Mori?"

Mori smiled, "Nice to meet you again, Soushi."


End file.
